Party Starter
Party Starter is the seventh episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, and the seventh episode overall. It aired on December 29, 2015 with a rating of TV-PG-V. Characters *Chrome *Hope *Daccino *Nova *Doug *Bagel *Wall with a face *Galaxia (drawing) Plot The episode starts with Chrome, Hope and Daccino at some sort of party. The scene flickers to brief static with no audio present. Chrome and Hope talk as a black sillhouette watches from the window. The screen cuts to Chrome's house as an older gentleman wearing a plaid shirt comes up to him and asks if he can investigate the party he was just in for anything suspicious, as the partygoers there were apparently being stalked and taunted by an unidentified sillhouette after the party. Chrome nods and decides to go to the party and investigate. The scene cuts to a dimly lit party area, where Chrome, Hope and Daccino wield flashlights in their hands. After a little while of looking around, red eyes are noticed watching from the stage. Chrome is slightly scared and asks who the person is. Suddenly, a light lights up above the trio and starts a chain reaction that makes all the other lights continue to light up until only the stage is illuminated, revealing Nova. Nova almost immediately bursts into laughter and floats towards Chrome in the blink of an eye, telling him that he hates him. Chrome is confused as to why he said that, but Nova shrugs it off as nothing. Nova floats to the floor and pulls a rabbit out of his hat, giving it to Chrome. The rabbit then attempts to bite Chrome. Chrome gasps and pulls back, but Nova simply laughs. Hope wants to know who Nova is, and he responds, saying that this reunion should be like meeting an old friend. The confusion becomes more apparent. Daccino is hiding behind Chrome. Nova grows to a bigger size, opens his eyes and starts to threaten the trio in a speech. Suddenly, Doug walks into the party asking to know where Bagel is, completely ruining the mood. Nova shrinks back to normal and floats over to Doug, inspecting him. Nova laughs and says that Doug is a "harmless little dust ball". This offends Doug, but he is frozen by Nova and dragged out of the party area into the parking lot. Bagel walks into the party scene, apparently fashionably late. Doug immediately breaks a hole out of the ice he's trapped in and asks Bagel for 50 bucks. Bagel simply walks back home. Nova chuckles and begins to invade Chrome's space, floating up to his face and whispering things about Paradox Science. Chrome knows what he's talking about but is blissfully unaware of the massacre that happened there. Nova chuckles and wipes away a joyful tear, finding it funny that none of them remember what happened in the past. Chrome simply stands there with a blank face, even more confused. Chrome asks what Nova is talking about, but Nova stays silent. Nova then spawns a cane, twirls it around, and pins Chrome to the wall. Nova readies an energy blast at Chrome, but he manages to escape by cutting the cane with his energy sword. Chrome runs up to Nova with the sword, attempting to attack him, but Nova dodges every attack perfectly. Nova punches Chrome in the face, which launches him into the wall. Immediately, Hope charges after Nova, but Nova does the same thing to Hope as he did with Chrome. Nova lightly cackles as Daccino runs away. Nova shuts the doors and locks them using his telekinetic powers. Nova draws a knife, and throws it at Daccino. Daccino dodges the knife, which effectively surprises Nova. Nova growls and fires more knives at Daccino, who runs, narrowly dodging every one, A knife hits Daccino's helmet, causing it to shake vigorously. Chrome gets up as Nova draws a bigger knife. Nova fires the knife at Daccino, and Chrome catches it mid-flight. Chrome draws his sword again and tries to hit Nova. He actually does, making Nova split into two halves. The two halves become two Novas, who proceed to make negative remarks about Chrome. The halves form into one again, as Nova clears his throat. Hope gets up and unlocks the door, letting Daccino go. Hope charges Nova, which does absolutely nothing as Nova dodges. Nova cackles again and turns on multi-colored lights on the ceiling. The disco floor turns on as Nova grabs a microphone, saying in a sing-songy voice "the party is about to get started". The lights flash at a rather rapid pace as Nova wildly attacks both Chrome and Hope at the same time, making it nearly impossible for them to beat Nova. Meanwhile, Daccino breaks Doug out of his ice block. Daccino tells Doug to help Chrome and Hope, who are cartoonishly getting beat up in the background. However, the doors slam again and are reinforced with steel locks, as Nova taunts Daccino and Doug from inside. Doug equips a grappling hook and attempts to grapple onto the ceiling of the party building. Spikes sprout from the ceiling, snapping the hook's wire. Doug falls to the ground as Daccino tries to cut a hole into the wall with his sword. The wall gains a face and tells Daccino to "cut it out". Daccino gets scared and hides behind Doug. The scene cuts to inside the party area. Nova's powers are making strange things occur, such as the party hats levitating and becoming hazardous spikes. Chrome and Hope still try to beat Nova, having some sort of strange conviction to do so at all costs. Chrome and Hope have a few seconds to huddle and think of a plan. Hope quickly suggests that they distract Nova. Chrome goes behind Nova and throws a spikey party hat at him. Nova turns to the hat as Hope takes the opprontunity to pin Nova to the ground. Nova lightly chuckles as Hope angrily demands an explanation. Nova simply states that they've forgotten some important things in the past, and that they'll eventually remember. Nova wriggles free from Hope's grasp and applauds. Nova makes the doors unlock as Daccino and Doug are seen having a conversation with the wall, who is having an existential crisis. Nova disappears as all of the oddities disappear, including the wall face. Chrome limps out of the party area and cheers before collapsing onto the ground. Trivia *This episode reveals the identity of the sillhouette in the three previous episodes containing it. The sillhouette is revealed to be a murderer named Nova who plays a vital part in the backstory of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. *Nova's knives were not censored, but John's guns are. There is no known reasoning for this. *A sequence of flashing party lights spell out, in morse code, "THE MAN WITH THE BOWTIE CANNOT BE TRUSTED". Another sequence spells out "PARADOX". Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes